Steering columns for motor vehicles are often provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column's position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator, and a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or compacted away from the operator. Telescope of the steering column is adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which then allows for movement along an axis of the steering column of an upper jacket of the steering column relative to a lower jacket into which the upper jacket is located. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the upper jacket in a desired set position relative to the lower jacket.
In a vehicle impact situation, the steering column is configured to absorb energy of the impact to prevent or reduce injury to the operator due to impact with the steering wheel. A steering column typically has a crash release load requirement that dictates at which load the steering column should break loose from its constraints and collapse. A lock mechanism is often provided in the steering column to secure the steering column in a chosen telescoped position to maintained controlled energy absorption of the steering column in a crash. Such mechanisms are typically spring loaded such that the spring is coupled to the adjustment lever. As a result, forces necessary to actuate the lever can vary greatly with telescope position of the steering column. Further, such mechanisms typically create unwanted operation noise when adjusting the steering column position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved telescope lock mechanism for a steering column.